A Beach Day Chapter 2: Levy's fun side
by Mirabiliary
Summary: After Levy wakes up, she realizes she's not in her familiar home. But where is she? and with who? What did Gajeel do to her when she was unconscious? What will happen next? Will things get heated?


Levy awoke with a bad headache. As she looked around the unfamiliar room, she remembered she was at the beach last with people from the guild and then, she was unconscious and Erza brought her back and said something about leaving and Lucy and Gajeel. She moaned, feeling her head, she was a bit warm and her hands were clammy. Her throat and eyes burned and her voice was hoarse and dry. She had a bit of a sun burn, _I knew I should've put on suntan lotion _she thought to herself. Her lungs hurt as well. _Man everything hurts! I'm even sore.._ when she tried to turn, her muscles were sore and it hurt too much. She ignored the pain, trying to get up, to at least survey where she was and who was with her if anyone. She didn't see anyone yet. She coughed a bit, her lungs hurting with every breath. She started crying, because the pain was so intense. She never felt pain like this not knowing where it came from. A noise made her gasp and jump. The pain from the jump made her cry harder, also because she was scared and waking up in an unfamiliar place all alone, was very scary when you were small and your magic was insignificant and you were all beat up for no reason.

From the shadows of the room, came a tall, broad, muscular figure with jet black hair and a handsome, rugged face. "Gajeel!" Levy gasped, excited. She was so much happier that she knew she was with Gajeel because he could protect her from anything and she knew him. She wanted to get up and hug him out of relief, but her surroundings scared her, her body rejected her idea and it would be just plain weird. She coughed up some more water, her throat burning even more. He was holding a glass of ice cold water and he handed it to her.

_Well it doesn't seem like we're in a dangerous position if he's handing me water.. He seems comfortable in this environment so he must know the person who lives here.. _but she was still so confused. In a hoarse, raspy voice she croaked, "Where am I and what happened?"

Noticing her scratchy voice, he grimmaced, feeling pity for his "shrimp". "You basically drowned because of Natsu and I rescued you and Erza performed cpr on you and she told me to take you out of the sun and Lucy offered her house because it was so close. Drink that water, shrimp. It will help."

She wrinkled her nose at his nickname for her. In fact it made her feel even worse knowing that even Gajeel sees her as pathetic and tiny. She downed all the water, gasping for air, her voice sounding better but it stung as it went down. Her voice sounded better from there on out. They had small talk, and Gajeel talked about his heroic stunts and how he should beat up Natsu for being so careless, making Levy blush because she knew that he wanted to beat him up because he caused her to almost drown. Gajeel could be sweet, and mean.

She thought about how she could repay Gajeel. At first it was all items, and then her mind switched to things that weren't so innocent. A naughty picture flashed in her mind for a second, but it only took a second for her face to turn bright pink. Her and Gajeel were naked and enjoying eachothers company the adult way.

"Hey, Shrimp, you okay?" He stood up, looking into her eyes and touching her forehead. At his touch she shrieked, turning more pink, and then snapping back into reality, shrieked again. He backed away, freaked out by her weirdness.

Little did Levy know it that Gajeel's mind was so filled with dirty thoughts all the time that she was unconscious. He could've done so much, but that wouldn't have been fun for him and it would've been just plain wrong. Gajeel sat down on the couch facing the couch she was laying on just moments ago. So many dirty thoughts rushed through eachother's minds, making Levy blush even more after every one, as Gajeel concealed his feelings. Levy finally made a final move. If she even could, she would go over and sit on Gajeel's lap stradle style and he would let her because even though he didn't show it, she knew he liked her. Why else would he have saved her and be talking about beating Natsu up? Or want to team up with her on Tenroujima? or have slow danced with her that one day? It was clear. She would do something bold today, if her body would let her.

~ **Back at the beach about 4 pm. **

Back at the beach everyone was enjoying a game of beach volleyball. Girls vs boys. If the girls lost then they would have to skinny dip into the ocean around the time when it gets dark. Erza and Cana of course, accepted the challenge head on and were determined to win. They also had a reason not to, Gildarts. If Cana told on the boys that they made up such a ridiculous bet, he would have their heads. But Cana was a big girl, and wasn't even thinking of Gildarts. She could handle herself. She had been for so long. Nothing had changed.

If the boys lost, they would have to do the same thing, but with an added twist, courtesy of Erza, they would have to act like Gray for a whole week( meaning randomly taking off their clothes). Gray, of course was offended. Natsu and Gray were all "fired up", except Gray was "iced up"? Juvia blushed at the thought of Gray looking at her naked while skinny dipping. A sexual fantasy she's always had, minus the skinny dipping. Gray, however was not looking forward to that if the girls lost. He was sure she would make a big deal about it to everyone.

~ **Back at Lucy's house**

Levy got up, feeling very sore indeed, she wondered if she should even be doing this ridiculous feat. What if he rejected her? She would be heart broken. What if it led to far? She was secretly hoping for this. She slowly limped over to where Gajeel was sitting. Gajeel was just sitting in shock that she was even moving. _Wow, she's pretty strong, _he thought, admiring her feat. He just thought that she might be getting up to go to the bathroom but when she walked towards him, he went pale, realizing what might be happening. Back when he was a bad boy, not involved in Fairy Tail, he could fuck all the girls he wanted, with their consent or not. He never cared, and they always enjoyed it because he was the strong and invincible Gajeel. They swooned over him. But now there was this adorable, beautiful, independent girl right in front of him that he wanted more than anything and he couldn't understand it. He never did.

Levy got on him, stradling him, blushing she leaned her face into his, kissing him passionately. He held on to her small hips, kissing her back, enjoying her tenacity. She moaned happily, feeling achievement for getting this far and not holding back. She liked being in his arms, and feeling his handsome features and his amazing muscles. She leaned into him harder, kissing harder. She could feel him kissing her back with pleasure. After a while of making out, she could feel something underneath where she was stradling. She blushed, looking away as he pulled her face back, delicately with his large powerful hands. He had to be careful with her because with one easy blow she could be broken in half. She moaned, as she squirmed around his big bulge, her panties touching it. She could feel herself getting excited.

"Wow, Shrimp. I never expected this from you. Gehe" He put his hands behind his back, smiling like an idiot, and looking into her eyes, with lust.

"You're not denying it.." she blushed, looking away and then into his charcoal eyes.

"So I'm not.." he smirked, moving his crotch up, making Levy lose balance, clinging to him desperately. If she fell right now, she would hurt really bad. Just sitting like this was hurting but it was so worth it.

"Gajeel!" she shrieked, still clinging to him, afraid.

He stood up, her still clinging to him as he walked over to Lucy's door, locking it and then walking into her bedroom and placed Levy on the bed. "Now, Shrimp. It's time to have some fun. Whaddaya say? Gehe." Levy blushed, and nodded.

"Whatever you want, Senpai." she giggled, blushing sitting on the bed, waiting for his reaction.

He blushed a bit, and she knew he was thinking about all the dirty things he could do to her. And because she called him Senpai, he could do whatever he wanted. She shouldn't have drawn that stick. "Whatever I want, eh? Gehe." he smirked, and with a shrug, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and dropped them exposing his gray boxers with a huge bulge in them.

Levy gulped, realizing what she was in for. She knew how much she really liked Gajeel, but she was still just a virgin.. what was he going to do?

_To be continued..._

**COMMENTS? :D what will happen between Gajeel and Levy?! Will Lucy come home early and expose them? What will happen?!**


End file.
